Transducers using piezoelectric and ferroic electric materials are used to make accelerometers, displacement sensors and actuators and acoustic transducers including high frequency ultrasound transducers, microphones, hydrophones, loudspeakers and ultrasonic range finders. Ferroic electric herein and throughout this application includes ferroelectric, pyroelectric and electrostrictive. Former methods of performing these functions are electrostatic condenser microphones, dice and fill PZT transducers, bimorph and monomorph ferroelectric and piezoelectric transducers, flextensional transducers, cymbals and moonies. The monomorph and bimorph transducers are good sensors, but are very inefficient as speakers (projectors). This is because the two layers of the bimorph "fight" each other. When electrical energy is put in, 99.5% of the energy goes into internal strain and electric field energy, while only 0.5% is available to do external work. The typical energy efficiency of a bimorph or monomorph is therefore less than 0.5% (off resonance). Hence as an actuator these transducers are not very satisfactory.